


A Good Thing Coming

by its_me_smol_steve



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Some angst, and a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve
Summary: Based off the prompt, "If we were meant to be, we would've been by now."





	A Good Thing Coming

**Author's Note:**

> And here's mine!! Once again, thanks a billion to awesome best friend for the prompt!!

"There's always a chance, is what I'm saying." Sam shrugged, tipped the bottle to his mouth. "I mean, I never thought there was a chance for me and Riley." He smirked sadly, picked at the label on his beer. "Turns out there was. Did you know, after he died, his sister told me he was in love with me?" He shook his head. "We never did a damn thing about it. It's one of the only things I regret about that time."

"Lemme guess." Steve smiled humorlessly. "Going on that mission is another thing you regret?"

"It was, for a long time," Sam admitted. "Not anymore. I realized, eventually, that it was his choice. All of it, really. He loved what he did." A humorless chuckle to match Steve's smile. "We both loved it. Both knew it was a possibility, every time we strapped the wings on. Did it anyways. Dunno what that made us, but no, I don't regret going on the mission." He took a swig and looked steadily at Steve. "He's one of the bravest men I ever knew. He wasn't afraid of death. I was afraid enough for both of us, just kept it tamped down. Same with the love." He tapped his heart and shrugged.

Steve sighed and sat back. "Pretty much sounds how I'd describe Bucky."

"Maybe you two should talk. It's not every day the love of your life comes back from the dead, trust me on that one."

Steve sighed and gave another dead-sounding chuckle. "It's too late for that, Sam. If we were meant to be, we would've been by now."

"Never say never, 's all I'm trying to say," Sam shrugged. He stood up and stretched, then looked at his watch and gave a low curse. "I'm supposed to meet Clint in twenty minutes. Think on what I've said, yeah?" He grinned, "I didn't chase him halfway around the world with you to end up the counselor to your mopiness. Seriously, talk to him."

"Eh, maybe," Steve shrugged, then laughed at the face Sam made. "I'm kidding. I'll think on it, promise. Now get outta my house."

"Sir, yes, sir," Sam saluted, and shut the door just before Steve's shoe could hit him. He laughed all the way to the elevator.

Before he could hit the down arrow to summon the lift, it opened on his floor and revealed an equally surprised Bucky. "Um, hi?"

"Hi."

"Was that you I heard laughing?"

Sam chuckled again at the memory. "Yeah, I annoyed Steve enough that he threw his shoe at me."

"Hell yeah," Bucky laughed, and punched Sam on the arm as he passed. "You off to find Clint?"

Sam grinned. "I'm boutta win a new pair of wings."

Bucky shook his head and chuckled. "Good luck. Tell the dork I said he's a loser."

"With pleasure," Sam said, conspiratorial grin growing. Why they took so much pleasure from teasing Clint, Sam had no idea, but he's sure Clint deserved it. The elevator door closed as he bowed, and he heard Bucky's laughter fading.

"Yeah, I know, but all I'm sayin' is..." a sigh, "Listen please?...okay, yes, I agree, but..." another sigh, and that's when Bucky knew Steve was talking to Tony. "Yup. Sounds great. Whatever you think...as a matter of fact he did, but that's not why...no, we're not..." a final sigh, "Why do I even try?" He asked the ceiling, the view perfect from where he was sitting upside-down on the couch.

"Tony again?" Bucky inquired, and if he was surprised to find Steve upside down, he didn't show it, just sat in the same fashion Steve was.

Steve groaned and scrubbed his face with a hand. "I swear he needs my approval on everything. It's nice to be included, but I'm not an idiot. Send me an email. Set up a meeting date. Something." He sighed, long and drawn-out, and Bucky hummed.

"I think tonight's a Thai night."

Thai was their go-to takeout meal whenever one of them was overly stressed, so Bucky wasn't surprised when Steve's head shot around to find him. "Why? Bad day at therapy?"

Bucky chuckled, "It was actually a pretty good day, but I can hear how stressed you are."

"'M not stressed," Steve grumbled, and Bucky just gave him a look.

"The last time you sat upside-down on the couch was when your ma was dying and your options were to laugh or cry. You're stressed."

Steve blinked. Twice. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything now, I thought I told you. Thai?" He shook his phone, open on the website, at Steve. "Need the menu, or do you have it memorized?"

"Uh," Steve said intelligently, and grabbed the phone. "Should I just add it to the order?" He asked after a minute of silence. "Or are we gonna go pick it up?"

Bucky hummed and shut his eyes. "Let's, just, not move."

"Sounds good," Steve agreed emphatically, and placed Bucky's phone on the cushion between them before he shut his own eyes.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. He groaned and opened his eyes after a minute and found Bucky standing above him, brandishing plastic silverware and chopsticks in one hand. In the other hand was clutched the plastic bag of food.

Steve blinked at him, hoped for answers. "Did I... fall asleep? Or something?"

Bucky shrugged and gently kicked Steve's shoulder with his foot. "C'mon, sit up, I'm hungry."

After eating in silence for a bit, Bucky stretched out his leg and tapped Steve's ankle. "Hey. What's eatin' you?"

Steve smiled and shook his head. "I'm alright, I swear. Just Tony, I guess."

"Nope!" Bucky said cheerfully. "Not buying it. C'mon, for real this time. What's bothering you?"

Steve shook his head again, but replied, "Just something Sam said earlier."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna ask ya."

"Why not?" Steve stayed silent, looked away, and Bucky seemed to understand. "You're afraid I'll judge you. Hate you, maybe. Or change how I feel about you in general."

Steve turned inquiring eyes on him. "How do you do that?"

Bucky just laughed. "Perks of knowing you longer'n anyone else. Plus, your face's an open book. That's the exact expression you used to make when you were hurt or sick and trying to hide it."

Steve frowned. "Okay, fine, it's about you. I don't wanna talk about it."

Bucky looked at him steadily before he shrugged and turned his attention back to his food. "Fine. I wanna help, and I already told you it's not gonna change how I feel, but if you don't trust me, fine."

Steve gaped at him. "I trust you! I swear, Buck, I do. You know I do. I just don't wanna talk about it."

Bucky shrugged again. "Okay." He kept his attention on his food, but out of the corner of his eye saw Steve glanced at him multiple times.

"Dammit," he finally muttered, and stood up. "I'm gonna go on a run."

"Okay. Want me to come with you?"

Steve cringed. "Could I go by myself?"

"You can do whatever you want to. I was planning on catching up on Blue Planet anyways."

Steve chuckled, "You have fun with that."

"You too," Bucky said, and waved the remote at him as he searched for the documentary. Steve left less than a minute later, and Bucky sighed as he looked toward the door. "Idiot," he said softly. "'M always gonna be here for ya. Just talk. I'll listen."

Twenty minutes later, Bucky started getting antsy.

Thirty minutes later, it started raining.

Forty minutes later, Steve still wasn't home.

Forty-five minutes later, Bucky was pulling on his shoes and grabbing an umbrella.

Fifty minutes later, he was pulling Steve up from where he was sitting on the curb. "You're an idiot, y'know that? Swear to god you're tryin'a get sick now. That damn serum ain't gonna be able to protect you forever and then where'll you be?" He shook his head and led him home. "That's it. You're talkin' about whatever it is Sam said that has to do with me. Soon as you take a warm shower you're sittin' on the couch and not movin' till you've told me."

"Yes, Ma," Steve said wryly, and Bucky glared at him. Steve deflated with a sigh. "Okay, fine, fine. But let's talk first? If I'm right, I'll go shower and we can forget about it. If Sam's right..." he shook his head. "I'm kinda scared to think about it, but it'll be good. If he's right."

"And what'll it be if you're right?"

"Life," Steve shrugged. "Same as always."

"Okay," Bucky said. "So if it'll either be good or continue to be the same, then why're you scared?"

"Because," Steve started, then sighed. "Fuck it. I can't." He shook his head, "I can't say it." He stared at Bucky for a beat, said, "Fuck it," again, and got his hand on the back of Bucky's neck and crashed their lips together.

When they pulled back, Bucky promptly informed Steve, "You're an idiot." A peck to his lips. "A damn idiot. You thought I wouldn't..." a peck to his cheeks, "How long?" A peck to his forehead, then Bucky leaned their foreheads together.

"Pretty damn close to forever," Steve admitted, and Bucky let out a breath before he sealed their lips together again.

"You're an idiot," Bucky said with finality, then softened. "But so am I."

Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky one last time before he pulled away. "I'm willing to go as slow as you want, but there is a reason I wanted to wait to shower until after I told you."

Bucky grinned. "Hell yeah." He grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom, the blond's laughter making him smile.


End file.
